


None of your business!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You’re such a dick!” she screeched, throwing a bag of nuts at him. He deflected it, the back of his hand knocking it across the room.“Yeah, well, this dick is hard!” he snarled, slamming his hand down on the bar top.Silence.She froze and he froze. For a split second, all they did was stare at each other, their chests heaving. And then, his eyes had dropped slowly to her lips and the next thing Sansa knew, they had crossed the distance and their lips were meeting in a rough, messy kiss.





	None of your business!

**Author's Note:**

> Because all Jon and Sansa do is argue. Obviously. ;)

 “Are you _freaking_ kidding me?” Sansa huffed, coming around to the customer side of her bar to glare out of the window.

There, across the street were Robb and Theon, going into that grubby pub that looked like a set prop on a zombie apocalypse movie. She hoped her brother and his best friend could feel her death stare as she watched them enter the pub.

She tutted, turning back to go behind the bar once more. She would have to lay into Robb for this. He was family, he should be supporting her! He knew how bad business was. And yes, Sansa grew up with her father emphasising that money wasn’t the be all and end all, that capitalism wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

But she had worked hard to get where she was, had spent months decorating her wine bar so it was perfect and trailing the country for deals to ensure the best wine and the best food produce were available.

And that dolt across the road, _Jon_ , Theon had said his name was, had just straight up turned the offices across the road into that damn pub. Robb had insisted that Jon was a nice guy, that the pub wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. And, well, Sansa likes a pub crawl as much as the next Scottish single person. Just because she likes elegance and pretty things doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate a pub.

But to her, a pub shouldn’t look like you could get murdered if you happened to walk past it.

It had been going on for weeks now as well. Robb and Theon had been going between the two venues without even thinking about how betrayed it made her feel. And though her business was still doing alright, she knows the cheap booze across the road has lured some of her customers away. She could understand the whole saving money argument; the economy was awful for everyone right now and every fifty pence saved would add up over time.

***

The time to talk to Robb had come a week later when they had been at the Stark’s monthly catch-up weekend. The Stark children would fly back to their parent’s nest once a month for a weekend of family time. It wasn’t far for Robb or Sansa, who had stayed in Glasgow. Rickon, however, had gone to Ireland to work on the crew of a television set and Bran was in Aberdeen, working on his Masters while Arya lived in Edinburgh with her boyfriend.

“Jon isn’t that bad,” Robb grumbled, rolling his eyes when Sansa brought the subject up.

“I don’t care if he is Ghandi personality wise,” Sansa snapped. “He is taking my customers!”

“He isn’t,” Robb groaned, rubbing his head in frustration. “You two just have different premises is all. Some folk like both, some people prefer one over the other. And some folk just made do with what was there until their preferred place came up.”

“Made do?” she shrieked. Bran winced in the chair beside them, casting them a disapproving look before going back to his textbook. Sansa jabbed Robb’s chest. “You’re my brother, you’re supposed to be supporting me!”

“And I do,” he insisted. “Theon and I bring Jeyne and…whoever Theon is with that night, with us when we come. We don’t take them to Jon’s pub.”

“Because they would probably be abducted!”

“It isn’t that bad,” Robb scoffed, leaning forward to pick up the remote. “And I dunno, maybe just talk to him and see if you can work out a compromise or something?”

“Like hell I’m stepping in that place!” Sansa sniffed, throwing herself back into the sofa cushions with a huff.

“What place?” Arya commented as she came through the door, eyes glued to her phone.

“The White Wolf,” Robb replied.

“Oh, Jon’s pub?” Arya asked and Sansa whirled around to face her.

“You’ve been in there? You’ve never been in my wine bar!”

“No, I haven’t been in there,” Arya responded, giving a tut at Sansa’s outburst as she pocketed her phone. “Gendry knows him though and has been in,” she moved to sit between Sansa and Robb. “And I don’t like wine so, there really isn’t much point in me going to your place. I would just be one of those annoying punters who comes in for the free heat and wifi.”

***

Sansa had tried to take Robb’s advice and be the better person but her meeting with Jon had been a disaster.

They hadn’t come to an agreement but had just argued over the fact that he was taking her customers away. He had had a cheeky reply about a wine bar being too posh for Glasgow anyway. And when she had told him to stop selling cheap wine he had just smirked and told her she should get a better supplier. Sansa had responded that she was going for quality produce and, hey, at least she was supporting local, independent businesses with her stock.

She had given up in the end, storming out of his pub. After carefully checking her shoes and grimacing at the fact it probably not only had drink on the soles but likely all manner of bodily fluids she had gone over to open her wine bar for the night.

They had crossed each other since, meeting on the street or at the local supermarket. And he would make a smartass comment about how shopping in Tesco wasn’t supporting local businesses. She would be the mature one and ignore him. At least until she would go into the next aisle and mutter under her breath about what an asshole he was.

And worse, a ridiculously attractive asshole.

And worse still, she had started having sex dreams about him.

So, Sansa had been trying actively to avoid him more than usual, fearing she would blush like a tittering schoolgirl should he send her that gorgeous smirk. That and the fact that her vibrator was going to run out of batteries any day and it wasn’t like they the cheapest of groceries.

And then he had come over to her wine bar right after she got a delivery, rapping on the door continuously until she had wrenched the bolts off and flung it open.

“What?” she hissed at him, placing one hand on the frame, the other clutching the handle. He held his hands up in surrender.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he said slowly, lowering his hands. “We got off to the wrong start. And well, I would like to make amends. I came to see if you needed a hand.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, lowering her hand from the frame and looking behind her at the heavy boxes. She turned back to him, that smirk on his face that caused her underwear to dampen. She rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she huffed, turning her back on him as he entered and shut the door behind him.

It had started out alright, for once they were talking about normal stuff like their favourite wine and their families. But then that lead to talking about Robb and how he had been going between the two businesses. And at first, it had started off fine, a sort of joke about how exasperating it was. But then Jon had basically gone on to say that obviously Robb would rather go to the pub and Sansa had seen red.

It was as much arousal as it was anger that spurred her on. The old arguments from before resurfacing between them and despite her anger she can’t help but want him to kiss her and fuck her right here and now. She wondered, as he flung his arms around wildly, meeting her own accusations with his own annoyance, his chest huffing with the effort, if he was thinking the same thing.

She called him names but since she rarely swore that hadn’t amounted to much more than ass or dick repeatedly. And he had responded saying she was overreacting and being a bit of a brat. So she had returned to her go to insult.

“You’re such a _dick_!” she screeched, throwing a bag of nuts at him. He deflected it, the back of his hand knocking it across the room.

“Yeah, well, this dick is hard!” he snarled, slamming his hand down on the bar top.

Silence.

She froze and he froze. For a split second, all they did was stare at each other, their chests heaving. And then, his eyes had dropped slowly to her lips and the next thing Sansa knew, they had crossed the distance and their lips were meeting in a rough, messy kiss.

She moaned, her hands running through his hair, tugging on it in revenge and making him growl into the kiss. He responded by digging his teeth into her lower lip and tugging it before pushing his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise.

She wasn’t truly thinking when she raised her arms in response to him tugging on the hem of her camisole top. She didn’t stop to think as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as she tried to keep their mouths together.

They broke apart for a brief second as he pulled her top over her head, tossing it somewhere behind him before he pulled her back to him by cupping the back of her head. She continued to meet his frantic pecks as she tried to finish taking his shirt off.

She grinned against his mouth in victory as she managed to unbutton it, wrenching it open. She felt her eyebrows rise as she pushed it off his shoulders, her hands running over the skin and down his arms, taking in the muscles.

He moved suddenly, never parting their lips as he cupped her arse and lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist in response as he turned and pushed her down on the nearest table.

She dug her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, tugging him forward as she parted her legs. He groaned, rocking against her and she shivered as she felt him, hard and desperate against her. She wrenched her mouth away, panting as she unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his jeans. He growled, his own hands reaching to rid her of her own clothing and as she yanked his jeans and boxers down, he did the same to her.

She wasn’t thinking as she hooked her ankle around his waist, pushing on his ass to get her closer. All she could think was how horny she was, how desperately she needed to get off.

“ _Fuck_!” he hissed as he pushed inside of her, his head tilting up as his mouth parted. She moaned, licking her lips at how full she felt. He glanced down at her, that smirk back on his face. “I’ve been thinking about this,” he murmured, starting to thrust into her with hard, deep thrusts that send her shooting up the surface of the table, her hands flying out to grab the edges.

“Pervert,” she gasped, her knuckles going white with the strength of which she holds on to the table with his next thrust.

“Mmm, you’re wetter than I ever imagined,” he continued, leaning back slightly. He grasped her hips, roughly pulling her back onto his cock and she bit her lip as she heard the sounds of her wetness as he thrust inside her over and over and over.

She reached for his arm, tugging his hand away from her hip and using it to pull him down on top of her. She moved both hands around to grasp his shoulders before she raked her nails down his back, tightening her muscles in response.

“Urgh, fu…fuckin…nnrgh!” he grunted, slamming into her so hard that the whole table shifted across the floor. And if she hadn’t been so worked up, so close to release, Sansa would have been having a heart attack about the scruff marks on the floor.

“Oh, oh, nrrgh,” she cried out, shaking her head at herself as he grinned against her shoulder.

“Have you been, mmm, thinking about, urgh, this too?” he asked, his breath hot on her neck. She whimpered, as he bit at her ear and she raked her nails down his back again in response, relishing as he hissed and pounded harder into her in response.

“Tell me!” he moaned, his breath hitching as his rhythm began to falter. Sansa lay back, quirking a challenging eyebrow up at him. He growled, leaning down to tug at her lips once more, moaning as she surrendered once more and let him kiss her properly. “Tell me you’ve thought about this as much as I have.”

“Yes,” she gasped, feeling her stomach start to flutter, feeling her muscles begin to quiver with her oncoming release. She clutched at his shoulders desperately, her head falling back. “I…urgh…I want…ed..you..nrgh…to, to….uh, uh, _urgh_!” she cried, her back arching and body pulling tight as she came.

“Fuck,” Jon hissed as she clamped around him. His hands grasped her hips once more, slamming her down as he desperately fucked into her in shallow, fast thrusts until he threw his head back, shoving himself into the hilt and spilling inside of her.

She blinked up at the ceiling, her chest heaving and she grimaced as a drop of sweat trickled down to the corner of her lips, leaving the salty taste in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Jon groaned, shifting slightly.

“Yeah, I think we just did that,” she mumbled, reaching up to push the hair from her sweaty forehead.

“So,” Jon said after a moment as he shifted to move away from her. “Ah _shit._ I didn’t use a condom!”

“I’m on the pill,” she responded, finally finding the strength to sit up. He sighed softly, nodding in response.

“So, um,” he started again, running a hand through his hair, “this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said we should make amends.”

She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. “I dunno,” she quipped, hopping off the table. “I think it worked out alright.”

“Sansa,” he mumbled, watching her as she went to pick up her discarded top. She turned to face him, shoving the clothing over her head. “Look, I have been an ass, I admit it. But I really do want to work something out because, well,” he huffed, glancing towards the wall for a brief second before looking back at her. “I really like you. A lot. Even though you can be a bit bratty and stuff,” he added, grinning as she threw the nuts from before at him. “But seriously, maybe…would you like to maybe go out on a date sometime? We could talk properly about how to work this out?”

“Pfft, fine,” she responded, waving her hand before she grinned at him “but since I usually wait until the third date to put out, after that fuck you owe me at least three dinners.”


End file.
